redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stardust Haremaiden
Also, if you like Fan fiction, check out User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List and go here User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fic Awards petition Again, welcome to Redwall! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Oh great. Now we have a haremaiden made of stardust. Anyway *rubs hands together in a business-like way* If you want to make yourself a cool signature {I still don't know how to do this without messing up}, go to User:Sambrook the otter. If you want a cool avatar, refer to User:Ferretmaiden. You should spruce up your user page {check out mine} and start your own fan fic. Please look at all my fan fics {I have two pages} and comment on them. Ta-ta! *vanishes in an explosion of gunpowder* Umrag the Destroyer 01:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, Bluestripe, A Name Remembered. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. I hope you enjoy it here! Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you need any help or just want to chat click on the links in the User signatures. see ya!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey, and welcome to the redwall wikia!!!!!!!!!i'm skip,or skipper,as people on here call me on here. please check out my page and my fanfic,coils of doom.if you have any questions about redwall,i have the answer.also,you can put your sig on my friends list or in my update list.see ya mate --skipper falloon wassup matey 01:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to REdwall Wiki! I hope you ahve a great time here! I am! Work on your user page and my best wishes to you!Segalia 14:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Stardust! Enjoy the wiki! --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! YESSSSS! another NCIS fan!!! I cannot wait for the new season to start, can you? I am asumming that is why you said hello to me...Rock on! :D who is your fave on that show? I LOVE ZEVAH AND ABBY! I am such a classic chick...LOL anywho, nice to meet you, I welcome to the Wiki! see you around! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 20:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well, another hare! That is just splendid, wot! I'm so glad that I have met another of my kind, for there is a hare shortage on this fine establishment. And thank you, I'm very glad you like me pictures! :) I hope we can be hare-buddies! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, it's quite a shame, really, there should be atleast ten-fold of the number of hares are here, wot! Mainly those squirrels and mice, a good number of otters, with the occasional badger. But, alas, we hares are definately few and far between on this fine establishment! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) To many squirrels and mice I do agree wot! But I like squirrels and mice and all the others so thats good but sadcouse I only know you me and miz Laurel( sorry if thats spelled wrong!) --Stardust Hare 20:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) oh, that one made me cry! *sniff* so sad...and how can you not love Gibbs????? :D and of course Ducky!!! I love him too! AH! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!!! we have to wait forever it seems! and they are doing a spinn off: NCIS:Los Angeles! sweet.... See you around! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 19:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!!! hello old gel wot! i do free commisions,care to make a request?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) huh? i'm asking if you want me to draw something for you...thats what a commision is....lolz...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) LOLZ is Laugh Out Loud with a Z on the end...want help with your sig? copy mine, then dink around with it until it's your own personal one, then copy your new sig ,and got to preferences,put it on Signature then click Custom sig...for more info go to User:Sambrook the otter user page..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 23:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Stardust, can you draw wildcats? , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Last night was the night I died, today is the day I lived. }} sure, you can draw me! I'm flattered that you would choose me... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty!!! *Name - Layla Goldeneyes *Species - Wildcat *Gender - Female *Eye Color - Gold *Fur Color - Orange fur, with goldenrod stripes. *Weapons - 5 Daggers in a belt around her waist. *Outfit - Layla wears a silver breast plate, with blue sleeves. A blue skirt, with that red sash with her daggers in it. *Attitude - Nice, but with a BAD bloodwrath problem ^_^' *Extras - If you want (I'm not saying you have too!), have a arrow wound in the middle of her chest. The arrows in already out. She also has long brown hair. *Colored - Edit on Computer *Pose - As if tried and weak. *Setting - A beach *Body - Skinny *Age - 13 Is that enough info? ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 23:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) info fo' you! ;) here ya go! *name: Silva Goldleaf *Age: about 23 seasons *general body style: not tall, but not short; thin. *hair: brown, up in two pony tails, or down, and slightly wavy *Eyes: hazel green (so, blue-y green-y) *dress: hhhmmmm.... I'm kinda gettin' bored of green...lets go blue, not very long, but longer than her knees, with a slight swirl to the skirt....the top...like a tank top, something pretty./ *weapon: have her hiding her sword (martins) behind her back, with an inocent smile one her face *attitude: to sum her up in two words, she is fiesty, and sassy;you dont want to get in her way when she is mad. she loves her home, Redwall, and would do anything to protect it. *backround: um...you dont have to, but, if you do, whatever you want! :D thats about it! :D thanks! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 23:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) So, you want to be my friend? Nice! :D I just added you :3 iFren Can you show me how to fly? 07:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The shoutbox is not something I don't go on often but anyway... it's a widget. Just go onto your user page. See Widget Dashboard at the top with the avatar? Click on that. You'll see the shoutbox. It's basically just a chatroom.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually I came in December last year. Hmmmmm. Oh well, that levels up my experience even more! Yay! That the longest I've been on any site regulary.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 04:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) No need to be sorry! You can do it any way you want! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hm...lets see...I don't know how to work Paint, because I have a Macintosh, but, are you saying that you cannot color the pictures or that you cannot upload them here? I might be able to help with both...: If you can't edit the pictures: You have two options. I know that an artist on here (Deagy) puts her art on paint, then Reverses the color twice, which makes Paint see the the lines so you can color them. Or, (If that doesn't make sense or doesn't work) you can do what I do, which is basically redraw it by going over all the lines...Fren made a guide on how to do it on Pain here: User:Frentiza the ferret/Fren's Paint Guide. If you can't upload them: Make sure they are JPEG's or PNG or PDF. There's a full list on the upload page. :) Hope this helps! :D If this still doesn't make sense, tell me on my talk page and I'll try to figure it out with you :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks:)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 02:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Awwww.... I love it!! I can't wait to see it colored!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) uh...hey! soo..how u likin' this wiki?--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween back, matey :) Hope you have a happy Halloween too, matey :) I like how you set your page up! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Your Commission From Several Weeks Ago... You asked for a picture a REALLY long time ago. Well, now I am almost done with my line-up, so you may tell me the details about it. You can put it on my user page or Here. Sorry for the wait! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Request Question So, for the picture, its a portrait, like my avatar thing, not a full body one, right? Just makin' sure :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yup so i take its from the vulpes felis part she has a fox-ish appearance? and whats her facial expression? a kind of malevenant smile or a snarl at a lesser being or something? cheers --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 13:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Here's the Sketch! I'll try to photoshop it ASAP. :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sick buddies! xD Whaddaya have? I have the coughing-sneezing-achey-fever-bug. I had a 103 fever today...I was really dazed. :P And I'll stay away from giant backpacks, although I have a waaaaaaay too GIANT one. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) oh thanks! I honestly think they could be TONS better, but if you say so! :) see ya around! Arrowtail Leave a message after you click! 17:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hi hi! i'm good. just got over being sick but now i'm fine. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 04:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hope ya like it! I experimented. Sometimes pictures become guinea pigs. Oh well. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I got strep, but I'm better now. :D Glad you like the picture. It was fun to do and experiment with. :) And good luck with your computer stuff! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC)